


Lurk

by OrdinaryThings



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale sits in Crowley's face, Bottom Aziraphale (Good Omens), Did I mention it is just porn?, Eden - Freeform, M/M, Maybe it's a Bottoming from the top, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn Without Plot, Slutty Aziraphale, Smut, Top Crowley (Good Omens), Yep this is finally in english, i had to do this, it's just porn, this is just an excuse to write porn, yeah - Freeform, yeah it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 14:16:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19465714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrdinaryThings/pseuds/OrdinaryThings
Summary: Aziraphale is the protector angel of Eden, or well, one of them. When he meets the tempter demon Crowley, he cannot help but play along in one of the scenarios he never thought would be involved in.





	Lurk

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Lurk](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19422262) by [OrdinaryThings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrdinaryThings/pseuds/OrdinaryThings). 



> This story got some love from the lovely [Tessuoh](https://twitter.com/Tessuoh1) as a [breathtaking fanart](https://twitter.com/Tessuoh1/status/1156052511771582464).  
> Please, go and show some love too! :)

He can barely breathe, but he does not care.

Aziraphale seems so immersed in his own pleasure that Crowley cannot stop doing whatever he’s doing to make the angel continue moaning the way he does. Thus, he knows that he is doing a good job with that angel, who has little chaste now.

Under a large tree in the Garden of Eden, rubbing the turf with his feet, is the guardian angel of the East Gate, Aziraphale, striving to subtly raise and lower his ass in the face of the tempter demon Crowley.

The certain thing was, that Aziraphale had always believed in the ineffable plan of God, and has no other more coherent explanation, than to intuit that the fact that he is rubbing his ass in the face of a demon like an animal in heat, is part of that ineffable plan.

And if so, he’s loving that plan maybe just a little more.

Crowley continues doing what he can without complaint, using his two hands to hold the hips of the angel above him and introducing his tongue torturously in and out of Aziraphale, to which he responds with incoherent babbles and continues to swing over the demon.

Aziraphale comes shouting a single vowel, and lets his body end up leaning over, sticking is chest to the lawn and letting the demon finally see the sunlight. Although that was the last thing Crowley wanted to see at that moment, having instead such a glorious view of the exhausted angel, praying the demon to take him with only a glance. Crowley does not waste time, he immediately leans towards Aziraphale and returns to play with his entrance, using his fingers, feeling how in there it is tight, hot and little by little, mating to receive him.

"Look at yourself," the demon says in a low voice, introducing three fingers with ease to make the angel scream with pleasure again. "What would God say if you are seen like this? Offering yourself to the first demon that crosses your path "

The angel responds with babblings, opening his legs wider to give more reach to the devil.

"Oh, my dirty angel," he whispers, reaching as far as he can with his fingers, massaging that place that makes the angel shout. "Do not worry, I'll punish you."

Crowley leans back, leaving Aziraphale's ass unattended, and the angel sputtering as he sinks his face into the grass. The demon makes his smile even bigger, and abruptly forces him to get up to place him now on his lap. Aziraphale meets those yellow eyes that looked at him with desire and exasperated again, feeling the hot skin rubbing against his.

The demon is not patience, and kisses him shamelessly while his hands travel back to the angel's ass. Impressive, as even their hands cannot contain so much skin. Crowley snarls between kisses for that thought and begins to accommodate his own cock to take him.

"Do it" says Aziraphale. "Ah- ... Do it, you ..."

"Craw-ly" the demon responds, deciding to finally enter into the angel in need. With his hands he separates his buttocks and without further ado, the demon enters, hot, tight. He moans, though not as much as the angel does, who already has several tears in his eyes that have closed tightly. Both of the angel’s hands are pressing the chest of the demon, who is almost sitting, getting deeper and deeper into Aziraphale until he finally feels his testicles brush against the soft skin. 

"That's my name, angel" the devil speaks, ready to start moving to see what magnificence is received by the angel, but he can’t, because Aziraphale has already advanced.

Without warning, he begins to push himself, causing Crowley's cock to come in and out of his body, with his legs on his side doing all the work, getting up on the tip of his feet to let himself fall and get up again and again. As fast as he could get. The devil is impressed with what little he has to do and how well the angel is doing; a being that, it’s assumed, should know nothing about it.

If Crowley closes his eyes, he can hear the sound of their bodies colliding, the skin announcing the sound of passion, as if they were applauding to the most sublime spectacle. Aziraphale gallops faster and faster, and for the first time the devil could tell that he was on the verge of maximum madness.

"Ah- ... Do not stop! Crowley, Crowley! AH- ... "the angel continues screaming, pressing himself harder.

The devil wants to laugh for that, because in reality, all the work is being done by the angel without hesitation. If he wanted to stop (Satan should know why), he could not do it anyway.

Crowley knows he is close, so it helps finally taking the angel's hips back and sinking him even more than was possible. The angel screams again, not needing to touch at all to cum the way he does. The devil writhes when he notices that even though the angel was finished, he was still riding him, only stopping when he had taken out the demon until the last drop of life.

Aziraphale now falls over Crowley with his gasps calming down little by little, and Crowley doing the same.

Suddenly, all the fruits begin to fall from the trees, and there is no longer an apple that tempts the human. Crowley smiles, humanity is doomed and he did not even have to do anything about it.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic about the ineffable otp, so be merciful.  
> In the whole fanfic I call him "Crowley" even tho it was "Craw-ly", but I do it to make the fanfic easier to read.  
> Kudos and lovely comments are welcome for this inexperienced writer.


End file.
